


遥山

by chongqishishi



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chongqishishi/pseuds/chongqishishi





	遥山

遥山

夏天的时候，连笑拎着大包小包去了那个遥远的南方小镇。  
连笑自小长在东北，他最熟悉的是漫天飞雪和晶莹剔透的冰挂。这个小镇，没有他熟悉的冰雪。  
小镇四面俱是矮矮的丘岭，居民区像一滴水落在山洼里，流不出去却探寻每一处缝隙，滋养一片土地。连笑在一条县道的路边下车，人和大堆行李稍显狼狈地立在路边，大巴车毫不留恋地远去。那时候，他眼前是一片明媚的颜色，夕阳懒散地窝在山丘上，漫不经心扔下软绵绵的橙色暖光，楼房们的外墙和玻璃反着耀眼的色彩，热烈明快，却并无尖锐的感觉。  
连笑是新来的邮递员。小镇不大，信件不多，一个邮递员已经足够。小镇的老邮递员在镇上送了大半辈子信，终于决定退休享受天伦之乐。老邮递员的行李值得带走的不多，他背着一个洗得发白的帆布行军包，冲连笑调皮地眨眼睛：你会爱上这份走街串巷的工作。看看家长里短，看看人间烟火。  
他老顽童似的凑近连笑的耳朵：你知道吗？我和我老伴啊，就是工作的时候认识的。  
连笑听完了一个邮递员和一个为了见邮递员一面坚持订报纸的姑娘的爱情故事，送走老邮递员，看看狭小宿舍里空荡荡的床板，疲惫地坐下来，瞥一眼地上的大包小包，干脆直接倒在木板上，手蒙着眼睛。他瘦骨嶙峋的背部和坚硬的木板短兵相接，连笑没心思劝它们的架。长途跋涉实在太累了。年少离家带来的激动被路途中车轮断续的颠簸碾压殆尽。  
连笑看看墙上苟延残喘的挂钟，还不到晚饭时间，但是他决定提前安慰一下自己饱受摧残的五脏庙。  
邮政服务点在一条相对安静的街道上，是个小门脸，连笑就住在二楼。他锁好门，钥匙在指尖打了两个转，落在手心。  
拐过街角便是小镇的所谓主干道。参差的小楼挤在路旁，几乎都是斜顶房，昭示着夏季连绵的雨水。有些是政府盖的，有些是居民自家的作品。两者很容易区分，政府盖的楼房有些更有设计感，有些更有“官方”的板正风格，连洁白的瓷砖都贴的规规矩矩；居民的小楼没什么特殊的设计，外观一律像盒子上挖出一个个方形的整齐的透气孔，不走心的外观向所有人宣告它的功用——居住，而不是观赏。  
楼上争相伸出各类招牌，五颜六色，有的闪着刺眼而廉价的灯，冲着行人抬头的方向，努力增加自己的存在感。一层几乎都是门面房，挂着餐馆理发店小百货的各式招牌。它们因着店家处在一楼的有利位置，大大方方地招摇着的巨大的店名对着二楼三楼那些可怜巴巴伸出的招牌耀武扬威。门外的地上摆着桌椅，挂着杂货，支着巨大的遮阳伞，把本就狭窄的人行道压榨成了障碍越野场。  
连笑随便走进一家饭店，舒舒服服地吃了一顿家常饭。他想想墙上的挂钟，那个每走一步都像是回光返照的秒针，又踏着暮色拐进旁边的百货店。他买了两节电池，余光又瞄到旁边挂着的手电筒，他犹豫一下，也拿了一把。  
谁知道供电怎么样呢。  
从他站的位置走向收银台，需要通过一条狭窄的过道。就这样巧合地，迎面走过来一个高大的青年。他们同时往旁边改道，希望不会挡着对方的路，但是三次过于同步的动作让他们还是卡在中间几秒。两个人相视而笑。  
连笑终于有了时间打量对方。青年一米八出头，身上穿着简单的白短袖运动裤，有些地方蹭上了土。  
连笑来之前对小镇就有些了解。镇上只有小学和一所不算太好的初中，大部分年龄大些的孩子都到市里上学了，再大些的，在别的地方念大学或者打工。导致连笑这一路上见的都是老人、中年人、小孩，像对方这个年龄的青年屈指可数。心里那份好奇涌上来，但面对一个即使年龄相仿却仍是陌生的人，开口问未免显得唐突。  
没等连笑开口提出疑问，对方先说了话：“看你不像本地人，是刚搬来的吧？”  
连笑倒是笑了：“大家都说我像南方的，你怎么看出我不是本地人？”  
青年挠挠头发，手晃了几下也没做出什么有意义的动作：“我在镇上长大，对本地人的长相总有一种奇怪的直觉。”  
“听到你在镇上长大，我以为你要说你几乎认识镇上的所有人。”连笑往旁边又让了一次，谢天谢地，对方终于没有跟他同步。  
青年微微躬身，似乎是在感谢连笑的动作，然后赶紧从连笑让出来的缝隙走过去。他不好意思地笑：“没有，其实我脸盲。”  
青年要挑选的东西就在附近，他轻车熟路地拿起常买的牌子，和连笑一起往收银台走：“自我介绍一下，我叫柯洁。”他很绅士地把东西换到左手，右手伸到连笑身边。  
连笑和他握手：“连笑。新来的邮递员。”  
柯洁微微瞪大眼睛：“张爷爷退休得这么快。他一直说要走，但是我们都以为他会留一些时间交接班。”  
连笑把东西摆上收银台，在老板娘算账的间隙抓紧时间和柯洁再聊两句：“没什么好交接的。每一个邮递员都知道的流程。分拣，送信，第二天重复，第三天继续重复……”他叹了口气。  
柯洁看出了连笑的郁闷：“镇上的大部分人都想往外走，但是你因为工作原因走了进来。”  
连笑付了钱，拎着东西，干脆靠在门口等着柯洁：“你呢？你没有往外走。”  
老板娘听见连笑的话，笑了：“这孩子，别人还在上着高中的年纪，就念了大学，毕业以后有大单位要他，他也不去，说什么也要回家，回来种杨梅。”  
连笑有些惊诧地又仔细看了一眼柯洁。  
柯洁和老板娘道别，和连笑一起往外走：“学的农林，自家就有好山好水，不用就可惜了。”  
连笑理解地点头。  
他们在离邮政服务点不远的路口道别，连笑指指几十米外墨绿色的门头：“我就在那儿。”  
“行，你们进新杂志的时候告诉我。”柯洁挥挥手继续往前走，不安分地晃动手里的塑料袋，嘴里似乎还哼着八九十年代的歌。夕阳把青年的影子拉的细长。  
回到家的连笑才想起，他们甚至忘记了留一个联系方式。  
连笑把行李归位，给挂钟换了电池，听着秒针有力的规律声响松了口气。他洗了澡以后再没什么力气动弹，直接关了灯倒在床上。小镇的夜空深远宁静。连笑盯着两扇窗帘间那道通向银河的缝隙，不久便沉入了深眠。

老邮递员留下的交通工具，包括一辆摩托车和一辆自行车。连笑已经了解了到镇上每个角落花费的时间。刚来这段时间，他偏爱自行车。他对路况不熟，车子蹬慢些能为突发情况留出更多的反应空间。即使如此，在一个迷迷糊糊的晚上，连笑还是差点把车子蹬进路边的沟里。  
那段路的路灯坏了，连笑看不清路，他心下后悔，忘记把手电带在身上。他小心翼翼地往前蹬车，没成想车轮刚好硌上了石子，车把一晃，他连人带车往路边歪去。  
好在及时刹住了车。连笑看着面前的水沟，吁了口气，拍拍胸口。  
一道手电光从连笑背后晃过来，然后是熟悉的声音：“你没事吧？”  
连笑已经从地上爬起来，扶起车子。夏天衣服都薄，他右边胳膊肘先着了地，现在断断续续的刺痛传进大脑，八成是擦伤了。连笑问柯洁：“你们这里的百货店一般开到几点？”他要去买点碘酒什么的。  
“这个时间，百货店早就关门了。”柯洁又抱怨两句倒霉的路灯，拿着手电仔细照着连笑的胳膊肘，上面沾满了土，混着星星点点的血丝。他明白了连笑想买什么：“你伤口要洗一下。我家有，跟我过去吧。”  
连笑摆摆手：“谢谢，不用了，我回去拿水洗一下就好了。”他想起厨房还有盐，也不知道自己配的盐水能不能消点毒。  
连笑扶着车子，本想提出可以载柯洁往回走一段，但想想自己刚才的“车祸”现场，他咽下了要说的话。  
两个人靠着柯洁手电的光亮往前走，本就不远的路，在漫无边际的闲聊之中显得更近。  
连笑忍着疼拿纸浸了盐水往胳膊上擦，刚把灰清理干净，听见楼下的卷闸门被人拍得咣咣响。一副没人开门就誓要吵醒所有邻居的架势。  
他赶紧下楼，门外是柯洁的喊声：“连笑？你有本事不来我家，你有本事开门呀我知道你在家。”  
这孩子虽然人在小镇生活，平时肯定没放弃网络。微博刷的绝对不少。连笑带着一胳膊盐水拉开卷闸门。  
柯洁献宝似的把碘伏和卫生棉球举到他眼前。

柯洁看着一碗盐水，再看看连笑的胳膊，龇牙咧嘴：“让你不去我家，疼死了吧？”  
连笑抿着嘴不说话，无辜地眨眨眼睛。  
柯洁大手一挥：“坐下坐下，让我施展一下我高超的医术。”  
碘伏确实比盐水好用多了。可是上了药之后，情况的发展就不太对劲。如果不是连笑拼命制止，柯庸医会在大夏天给连笑的擦伤扎一个绷带。  
“行了行了，快回家，你爸妈要着急了。”连笑拿好钥匙，准备送柯洁回家。大夏天的扎绷带，伤口怕是不想好了。  
柯洁悻悻地收了东西，和连笑一起下楼：“不用担心我，我大小也是个凭借一人之力撑起一片杨梅林的汉子好嘛。”  
连笑不理他，坚持送柯洁到他家楼下。柯洁家灯还亮着，明显是有人在等他。  
柯洁抬头看了一眼灯，判断了一下位置：“我二妹这么晚还不睡，想挨骂了。”  
连笑笑出声，毫不留情地揭穿他：“你自己也没睡。”  
柯洁挺挺胸：“我年龄都这么大了。我妹还要长身体。”  
连笑无言以对。  
他们很快从并肩的站立状态脱离出来，连笑立在原地而柯洁依然在往前走。在柯洁挥手上楼的前一秒，连笑及时地想起一件事情，脱口而出：“给我留个联系方式吧。”说出口了才觉得唐突，手指紧张的绞了两下，给自己圆场：“那个……新书来了我好告诉你。”他克制着眼球由心虚引起的震颤，紧张地盯着柯洁。  
柯洁倒不觉得奇怪，仿佛给一个刚认识的人留个联系方式是再正常不过的事情，即使他们的交集只是同在一个小镇、一同走过一段路程。连笑的手机就握在手里，他看着柯洁扭身快步走回来，轻车熟路地拿过他手里的手机，捣了两下，通讯录里就多了一个名字。  
柯洁把手机交还到连笑还僵硬着的手上，指尖脱离机身的前一秒，他又抓回那个金属块，给自己打了一个电话。  
“这样我也有你的号码了。”柯洁得意地解释着，轻轻把手机拍在连笑的手心里。  
连笑手心温热，是机身上传导过来的温度。  
他攥着那个小小的机器，不肯放回衣兜里，抬起另一只手挥了挥，和柯洁道别。他敢肯定那时的自己看起来无比的傻，像一只瘦长版的招财猫。

大概半周之后，连笑看着同事从车上卸下一捆捆的杂志。在他自己还没有意识到嘴角浅浅的弧度的时候，已经转身去了安静些的里间，给柯洁打电话。  
柯洁气喘吁吁地接起电话，连笑一愣：“你干嘛呢？”  
柯洁的声音里带着笑意和满足：“带着人收杨梅呢。你什么时候下班？来尝尝我的杨梅。”  
连笑瞥一眼门外还没有送的信，遗憾地低了一下头：“我今天可能要忙到晚上了。”  
柯洁的语言中总有种“天塌了都不是事儿”的乐观明朗：“周日吧，周日邮局不开门对吧。我带你去摘杨梅。”  
连笑一愣。  
柯洁似乎感受到了循着信号传导而来的疑惑：“我打算把杨梅园开放给游客，你来做我的第一个顾客吧。”  
连笑的手紧了紧，像是怕手机突然滑落在地终止了这场谈话：“荣幸之至。”随即他便想起了自己打这通电话的初衷，“我们新到了一批书，你要来看看吗？”  
柯洁的声音里的兴奋几乎掩盖不住：“我晚上过去。”  
挂掉电话，连笑向同事道别，开始整理今天的信件。

连笑和左邻右舍已经混了个脸熟，碰上些热情的邻里更是能聊上两句。他逐渐明白了老邮递员为什么会爱上这份工作。一份充满人情味烟火气、浸透了夏天热烈的阳光和秋日金黄色雨露的活计，未必就比钢筋水泥的金融街里、格子间之中独自一人完成的工作要差。  
连笑和他的小车子在小镇穿梭一下午，清脆的车铃载了纸张和墨迹的香气，顺着大大小小的街道氤氲整个小镇，惊喜和希冀散落在青石板上。车子后座上挂的墨绿色邮政袋从鼓鼓囊囊到“前心贴后背”。  
连笑蹬着车子，速度均匀，像是在给四四拍的音乐打拍子。他拐过最后一个街角，墨绿色的门头映入眼帘，卷闸门下蹲着一团卷毛。  
他加快了蹬车的速度，习惯性地打响车铃。习惯性地露出自己还未意识到的笑容。  
柯洁从地上站起来，呲着牙笑。  
连笑随意踢下脚撑，把车子往路边一立，拿钥匙拉开卷闸门：“该送的杂志我都送完了，剩下的你随便看。”他看看天色，挺晚了，“拿回家看吧，看完给我。”连笑来小镇以后，每次有新书过来，他都会把每种书留一本放在邮政点，不出售，孩子们可以留在邮政点看这些书，但是不能拿走。今天算是给柯洁开了特例。  
“不能薅社会主义羊毛啊连笑同志。”柯洁扑向书堆，拿了本一直在按时买的杂志，“张爷爷知道我爱看这个，每次都给我留一本。”  
“你没有订阅吗？”连笑把车子搬进角落放好。  
“没有，我自己路过就直接买了。”柯洁已经翻起感兴趣的文章。  
他订阅了，老邮递员就要多送一份。连笑眼睛忽闪两下，低下头整理自己的东西。  
柯洁另拿了一本小说，翻了书封上印着的定价，把数好的钱整整齐齐放在柜台上，抱着书走。走到门口，突然提醒连笑：“周日，早上我来找你。别忘了。”  
连笑蓦地想起早些时候那个电话里的约定，恍惚地想着，好像在他们的对话中，最重要的事情，总是留在了分别之前说。那他们相处的时候到底都在讲些什么呢？  
柯洁看看老僧入定一样的连笑，拿着书在他眼前晃一晃：“发呆啦？”  
连笑回神，眼神聚焦在那张调皮的面容上：“哦，抱歉，有点跑神——嗯，周日，我记得了。”  
柯洁走到门口，腿已经消失在门框那边了，上身又突然后仰，半侧着身子，手扶着门框露出毛茸茸的脑袋：“晚安。”  
“晚安。”连笑好奇，他是怎么把自己扭成那样的。难道自己无意间认识了一个被埋没在杨梅林之中的舞蹈苗子？

周日早上，万恶的生物钟一大早把连笑拽起来。连笑的生活太规律，太容易被人预测到他会在几点自动醒来。像是卡着点那样，在连笑刚刚吃完那份来自冰箱的早餐的时候，柯洁的电话打了过来。他简单收拾一下出门。  
柯洁穿着宽大的T恤，腰上别一串钥匙，背着手在门边晃晃悠悠地打转，让人想起吃过饭出门遛弯的老大爷。  
在他看到连笑的那一刹那，像施了魔法一样，“柯大爷”的气质烟消云散。一个得意的小少年向连笑冲过来，都没来得及藏起毛茸茸的摇动的尾巴。“连笑！”  
连笑克制住想揉他脑袋的爪子，向他挥挥手。柯洁炫耀地向他展示手里的驾照，和身后的那台小破面包车。  
连笑下楼的时候就注意到了那台二手破车，这台车挤在狭窄的小路边，甚是扎眼。只是，连笑没想到这车是柯洁的。“你……驾照是合法的吗？”话一出口他才意识到这句子有多蠢。在他心里，柯洁一直是个还没到能考驾照的年龄的孩子。但是这话问的……难道他们已经很熟了吗？  
柯洁受伤地看着他，眼角耷拉着，委屈而无奈。  
连笑连忙开始弥补自己犯傻造就的过失：“我相信你开车很老练的只不过你长得太小我以为你不到考驾照的年龄……”  
柯洁瘪着嘴看着他，一动不动，像被冤枉而不能辩解的孩子。  
连笑已经词穷，无助地看着柯洁，内心恨不能给自己两个大嘴巴子。  
柯洁转身拉开副驾驶的门，不说话，示意连笑上车。  
这是还在不爽？还是已经消气了？连笑的脑门上三个问号。算了，现在最主要的是要顺着毛抚摸小动物。连笑迅速地向前跨一步上了车。  
柯洁咣当一声关了车门，熟练地绕到驾驶座一侧上车。连笑小心翼翼地看着他。  
柯洁终于装不下去，噗嗤一声笑了，彻底破功：“我没有生气啦。”  
连笑长舒一口气。放松下来才感觉到自己心脏跳得像刚刚跑了五公里。他听见柯洁的声音，努力把注意力从心跳声转移过去。“你也是心大，就这样上了车，不怕我一生气把你拐卖了。”  
这句话不用思考了，连笑脱口而出：“你不像人贩子。”哪有长得这么可爱的人贩子哦。  
所以说，长得好，是多么重要。

杨梅园在山坡上，离小镇的距离算不上太远。没过多久，点缀了鲜嫩晶莹的果实的林子就出现在他们的视线范围之内。  
柯洁轻轻晃着身子：“欢迎来到柯氏杨梅园，我的第一位贵客。”

柯洁家长辈有丰富的种杨梅经验，柯洁本人有天赋的经商才能，他的杨梅园质量过硬，销路也广。但是柯洁明显不满足于此。他告诉连笑，早在一年前他就有很大胆的思路。他想吸引游客来小镇参观杨梅园。  
“这样就不再是靠山吃山靠水吃水。”连笑立刻明白了他的意思。不仅是自己家的销量，柯洁的计划里甚至包括了整个小镇的发展。  
柯洁突然笑的特别腼腆：“我都没敢跟别人讲过，怕别人说我是痴心妄想。这个计划牵扯到太多，吃住交通都是问题。我一直在找人谈相关的事情，已经初见成效。”他示意连笑看正在经过的路面，“这已经是整修过的了，去年，稍微下点雨就是一场灾难。”  
连笑心里的那个少年形象在谈笑声中逐渐变化，有思想有力度，西装革履，沉稳大气。  
他心中升腾起一种奇怪的感觉，他们同在一个小镇，并且在将来很长一段时间之内都将同在一个小镇，但柯洁，会越走越好，越走越远。终有一天，他是会离开的。这样的少年，心里装得下更大的天地，他也值得更大的天地。  
这让他感觉像是被人抢走了心脏，心里空落落地刮过呼啸的风，刮得整个胸口都在痛。  
不应该啊，连笑想着。他应该开心。如果一切和柯洁的设想偏离不远，一个将要长期定居于此的邮政人员，是能够“坐收渔翁之利”的角色。  
那么为什么，他这么难过呢？  
没等连笑想明白，柯洁已经停好了车。他们跳下小面包，柯洁引导他到其中一片园区：“这一块，是目前熟得最好的。来尝尝。”  
连笑草草地收拾了自己内心散落各处的头绪，潦草地打个结扔在心里的最深处，加快脚步，赶上柯洁。

连笑和柯洁在杨梅园消磨了一整天。他尝了饱满可口的水果，地理优势和主人的精心照料造就了汁水淋漓的柔软果肉；他也参观了园区一隅正在改造的饭店，那个建筑很古老了，本身是一个储藏间，没什么太大用处，柯洁大手一挥，翻修，开饭店。  
他自嘲地告诉连笑，他几乎是孤注一掷，投资太大了，搞不好成本都收不回来。  
连笑认真地说，我觉得你会成功的。  
他就是相信，他看到的这些是浮在海面上那一角冰山。事实也确实如此，在他看不到的地方，柯洁做出过他无法想象的努力。年轻人穿着西装打着领带，拿着熬夜书写和优化的企划书，坐在高楼大厦的某一个大厅中，等着和别人见面谈判，一点点拉来投资，精打细算地让每一分钱效率最大化。  
黄昏时分，当连笑把钥匙插进大门锁孔的时候，他心里的那些搅在一起的心绪忽然拨云见日，在那一瞬间，他明白了自己的难过来自于哪里。  
他们现在同在一个小镇，而且很长一段时间之内都会同在这个小镇，可是他相信柯洁会越走越好越走越远。他们注定了不是同一个世界的人。  
连笑自嘲地想，自己是没有资格站在他身边的。  
他很少这样不自信，甚至于看轻自己。如果当时的柯洁知道他这样的想法，怕是要来打他一顿。

小镇的生活像一条无声流淌的长河，有波光粼粼有暗流汹涌，可它始终是前行着的，缓慢地，坚定地。  
四季变幻，柯洁的项目平稳地推进，他越来越忙了。连笑把他要买的月刊挑出来放着，和之前收到消息当天就跑去邮政点买杂志相比，柯洁逐渐去的晚了，和连笑闲聊的时间也越来越少。连笑也曾意识到自己心里那棵偷偷冒头的小苗，他最终还是不忍心把它连根拔起，那样会带出所有的血肉和撕心裂肺的痛。他自欺欺人地把它移栽到一个看不见的角落，期望那不见阳光的土壤能让嫩芽枯萎，腐烂。  
小镇上陌生的汽车多了起来，各式旅馆饭店应运而生，犹如雨后春笋般冒出来。  
年轻人心里的那股不服输的劲头在无形之中鞭策着连笑，他不断地完善着所能考虑到的细节，把小镇上一个人的邮政点打理得有声有色。

一位意想不到的客人在第三个夏天拜访了连笑的邮政点。  
邮政点和三年前已经大有不同。当年那个满地报刊杂志，仿佛卸货现场的拥挤房间已经彻底消失，连笑请镇上的木匠做了几个书架和桌凳，他自己买了油漆，把整个一楼全部重新装修，长久以来堆积的未售出的书，和被他有意留下供孩子阅读的新书，都被分门别类，搬家去了书架。他几乎以一人之力建成了镇上的第一个有资本及时更新图书的图书馆。  
客人是连笑在邮政系统的直接领导。三年未见，连笑几乎已经忘记了他的模样。  
“你的工作成绩大家有目共睹，有一个去市里的机会，你几乎成了大家心中的唯一人选。”  
刚到小镇的时候，连笑不是没有想过离开，一部分是落差过大的环境，一部分是心里那点从未说出口的心思酿成的恐慌。而后来，他从工作中获得的一切，邻里的笑容，孩子们读书时安静的呼吸，还有，还有某个人每次接到电话时兴奋的声音，拧成无形的温柔的网，挽留他在这里安家。  
连笑几乎不假思索地把这个机会拒之门外。  
后来他听说，在山丘那边那个小镇的邮递员，代替他补了市里的那个职位空缺。  
他本以为自己会后悔会惋惜，但是什么都没有。不久之后，他意识到，那位笑起来晴空万里的少年，足以弥补一切。  
他和柯洁，像是两座遥遥相望的山峰。他们陪伴对方，却也仅限于此。

小镇的名气渐渐大了起来，一切走上正轨。和柯洁站在同一战线的人越来越多，在人们眼中，小镇的标签从“杨梅产地”变成“旅游景点”。镇上的建筑被整修过，形态各异，却不约而同地充满江南风情，那些违规的建筑和招牌逐渐消失。温暖的天气里，来邮政点寄出明信片的人也越来越多。  
当一颗卫星终于被送上轨道，它的运行就是自然而然、不需要人过多操心的事情。柯洁终于又有了大片的空闲。  
他的西装领带被挂在家里落灰，人又一次晃晃悠悠地出现在连笑的邮政点门外。  
他照常买了自己喜欢的杂志，然后，随手抽出书架上的一本书，坐在桌子旁边看了起来。  
上学时间，小小的“阅览室”空空荡荡，柯洁是唯一的拜访者。  
自邮政点重新装修至今，柯洁一直处于忙得昏天黑地的状态，闲暇读书的时光于他而言是奢侈。他一直期待着，哪一次买过杂志以后，能在连笑新建起的小天地消磨一阵时间，却一拖再拖，这是他第一次成为免费阅览室的正式顾客。  
连笑却坐不住了。三年前，他把那棵扎根在血管和筋脉之中的嫩芽藏起来，掩耳盗铃的解决方法显然没能压制它的生长，现在，它固执地挣开所有的束缚，枝繁叶茂地出现在连笑的眼前。  
连笑面前放着一本书，他低着头，一手撑着额头，一手紧握，几乎要用指甲把自己的手心掐烂。  
当他无法克制地第二十次偷瞄五米开外坐着的柯洁时，他终于意识到自己应该采取一些措施。  
他放下手头的书，干脆上楼去了。眼不见，心里总该静一静了。  
他躺在床上，直勾勾地盯着天花板上那些斑驳的霉痕。房子太老旧了，鬼知道天花板经历了多少次漏雨，漏水，墙皮脱落。申请经费的时候，他没有把装修自己宿舍的部分计算进去。他有些后悔，哪怕能多买一桶油漆粉刷一下也好啊。  
他试图把柯洁从自己的脑海中挤出去，于是强制自己跟着沃尔夫藏在文字之间的目光，游离在现实和想象之间，在那面饱经沧桑的墙上画出沉默开放的花儿来，每一支枝蔓的末端都画着一幅会动的画儿，每一幅画儿里都有柯洁的身形。  
连笑绝望地闭上眼睛，枕头蒙在脑袋上。这下终于遂了他的意，他不知不觉地沉入了梦境。  
再睁眼的时候已经暮云收尽，星光从窗子里悠悠地洒进来。连笑晃晃有些落枕的脖子，起身下楼。  
一楼早已空无一人，桌椅被人摆放整齐。自己用来分拣信件的桌子上，放着柯洁刚刚读过的那本书。  
连笑把书放回书架，锁了卷闸门。  
门缝中暖黄的灯光熄灭，狭窄的街道上，只有月光和星光散落在青石板上的寂静声响，孤单得令人感觉胸口堵着一团气，吐不出来，无法排解。

那天之后，柯洁有事没事就来邮政点看书。连笑抓心挠肝地想理由，想劝他把书拿回家去读，甚至已经开始着手准备做一批借阅卡分发给到访的读者。  
在一个下午，他拿着电脑修改借阅卡的设计图时，柯洁悄咪咪地走到他旁边，指关节在笔记本上缘轻敲几下，吓的连笑差点摔下凳子。他的眼睛惊慌地瞪大，抬头看到柯洁，吞咽一下，安抚狂跳的心脏，强装镇定地抛出一个疑问的眼神。  
房间太小了，一点声音都引人注目。柯洁顾忌着一旁读书的两个孩子，压低了声音问他：“有字典吗？”  
连笑移开目光，转身去身后的架子上找。有一本专业的汉语字典，很少有小朋友会用到这样的字典，于是他没有摆在容易被拿到的地方。  
他双手拿着字典，把砖头一样的书递给柯洁。  
柯洁笑一下，接过字典回了自己之前的座位。  
连笑坐下继续看着电脑屏幕上的借阅卡设计图，却忘了该从哪里改起。他使劲闭上眼睛，端起电脑去了楼上。  
柯洁抬头看了一眼连笑的背影，伸手从兜里摸出一只书签和一支铅笔。

连笑再下楼时，柯洁刚刚坐着的位置上空无一人，凳子照例被他放好，像没有人来过那样。自己那张桌子上，放着柯洁刚刚拿走的字典。  
连笑垂下眼帘，容许自己小小地发了一下呆，然后伸手拿起字典打算把它放回书架。  
顺理成章地，他看到了从书页间挤出来的、书签上绑的红线。  
查个生字而已，为什么要夹书签？  
他好奇地翻到夹了书签的那页，书签是最普通的款式，他的目光移向页码，第五百二十页，页码被人用铅笔打了一个圈。  
连笑愣在当场。  
像有人在他脑子里放了一挂爆竹，噼里啪啦的炸响伴着漫天的烟雾和飘飞的破碎红纸，把他的理智搅和得一团糟。  
不可以。有人在他的耳边说，你会毁了他。  
他看见左邻右舍异样的眼光，看见柯洁颓唐的表情，看见滴着血的议论纷纷。  
连笑惊慌地抽掉书签，把字典原封不动地放回书架的最后一层，他蹲在那里，手用力按着字典的书脊，像一只面对风暴的鸵鸟，闭着眼睛把脑袋埋进沙子。  
背后，有人缓慢地挪动到门口，挡住了午后热烈的阳光。  
连笑在一个小时之内接连受到来自同一个人的惊吓，几乎没有余力控制表情。所有的恐惧、纠结、藏不住的炽热情感，全都纠缠在目光里。他仰着脑袋看着柯洁，指尖还搭在字典上，像被逼入绝境的家猫，随时准备逃跑，或是伸出爪子。  
柯洁就那样站在他身边，很久。他们互不屈服地对峙，没有人肯后退一步。如果柯洁在半小时之前还对连笑的态度心存疑虑，现在他已经百分之百地确定对方的心意。  
连笑挣扎着站起来，踉跄了两步，他用冰凉的指尖抻了抻衬衫下摆。楼梯就在身后五步远处。  
就在那。  
柯洁目光闪烁一下，前趋一步挡住连笑试图移动的方向，把连笑困在他的身体和书架之间。  
鼻梁上有细密的汗珠，镜框微微滑落，视线从镜片边缘穿过，看到有些扭曲的画面。连笑用颤抖的指尖推一下自己的眼镜，抿着嘴看向柯洁。  
少年自信地盯着他，像是坐在谈判桌边。摁在书架上的手心，被木板硌出一条红痕。他看着拼命后退，即将把自己镶嵌进书架里去的连笑：“你为什么害怕？”  
连笑的身体晃一晃，连忙伸手向后扣住木板边缘，他低着头：“你想过后果吗柯洁？你想过别人知道了会怎么样吗？”  
柯洁年少轻狂，这些东西对他都是轻飘飘的附加项，永远不可能是背上的稻草：“知道又怎么样。这是我们两个人之间的事情，管别人怎么想？”  
连笑猛然抬起头：“看看你的梦想，柯洁。它刚刚实现——不，刚刚实现了一半，你就这么迫不及待地毁了它？”  
“我的梦想里还包括你。”  
连笑心想自己是疯了，竟然想和柯洁比口才。他改变了策略，默不作声地抵抗。不止抵抗外界，还要顾虑着内心的一团战火。  
和他针锋相对的那个人逼近他：“说实话。不考虑所有外界的影响，你会不会答应我？”  
连笑的唇齿颤抖着，牙关几乎要撞出清脆的声响。他想否定，又不甘心真相就此被埋没，感性占了上风，他闭着眼睛点头承认，又兵荒马乱地递出那个几乎压死他的转折：“但是……”  
答案完全不出乎意料。少年露出天真的笑，温热的唇舌覆上来：“没有但是。什么都别想。”他轻柔地追逐连笑躲闪的舌尖，手从木板上移开，顺着连笑的衣袖摸上他冰冷的指尖，强硬地扭转手腕的方向，和他十指相扣。  
他一直在等，等自己变得强大，有资本保护爱人，现在是时候了。  
连笑一直试图否认的那根神经啪一声短路了。他放纵自己沉溺在这个肖想了三年的吻里，舌尖和柯洁的在口腔里缠绵。

他们的感情被小心翼翼地藏起来，藏在那个破败宿舍的每一方空气里。他们在外面像兄弟一样相处，在宿舍里肆意地放出爱人相处的一面。  
柯洁在媒体的眼中属于青年才俊，是读者们最喜欢的类型。有八卦的媒体在采访时询问他理想对象的样子，柯洁照着连笑的样子粗略地描摹了一遍。读者表示，要求这么高，你注定要单身了。连笑看着登出的报道，笑得在床上打滚。

平静的只属于两个人的幸福持续了两年，他们没能瞒住所有人。他们在各自的领域里太优秀了，本来就树大招风，二人又交往甚密，再加上记者本就敏锐的嗅觉，想挖出一些线索，再以此为题写一篇小作文再容易不过。  
那是新媒体刚刚兴起的时候，所有的消息传递都像爆炸的冲击波那样快。当柯洁攥着满是汗水的手机推开连笑的宿舍门时，连笑像往常一样乖巧地坐在床上，翻着手机。  
柯洁放慢脚步，走到连笑身旁坐下。连笑的手机屏幕上，正是自己刚刚看到的那篇新闻。  
柯洁明白，自己不用向连笑总结发生了什么了。他的指腹摩挲着手机屏幕，缓缓开口：“笑笑，有好多记者联系我，问我有没有时间接受采访。”  
他们都心知肚明，采访的重点，是网上那篇网友喜闻乐见的报道。  
连笑按灭了手机屏幕，转了转身子，让自己正对着柯洁：“你接受了吗？”  
柯洁的眼神落在手机上，摇了摇头：“我不知道……”  
连笑沉默着。  
柯洁忽然想起两年前那个因为忧虑而强压心意的连笑，他惊慌地抬头。“笑笑！”柯洁惊恐地去抓他的手，“你别赶我走好不好……既然父母都已经同意了我们不用怕什么……”  
连笑的眼里闪过一丝诧异，随后温和地弯出一抹笑：“我是说，我们公开吧，好不好？”他知道，柯洁一向是不怕流言蜚语的，他所有的犹豫不决都是为了保护自己爱的人。  
柯洁生生刹住了接下来要说的语无伦次的话，他从心底里流露出喜色，惊喜地看着他的笑笑。  
柯洁的手机又一次响起来，连笑依然坚定地看着他。柯洁的手心不再冒出冷汗了。他接起了电话，像之前无数次做的那样。  
他们将一同接受采访，承认所有的事实。  
面前也许是荆棘满布，冰霜漫天，但是管它呢。他们永远有对方，一起走下去。  
连笑握着柯洁的手，他想，当年他是多么的幸运，他以为他的心上人是一座遥远的山脉，他站在山脚下踟蹰不前，却忽地看到一只蹁跹的蝴蝶，在他面前忽隐忽现，引着他追逐，走向深林。从那时，他意识到，他们应该互相依赖，一生为伴。

END


End file.
